


Trinity

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's got some time off work to spend with his two favourite guys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



Nico is a lovely guy; treats everyone with respect, would do anything to make people happy and hates to see people hurt or sad. He really wishes he could get the same respect from other people though. But he doesn't have to worry about that now, he's off on holiday. A long weekend away with two of his favourite people in the whole world.

They're going to a remote cabin on the seafront somewhere on the Danish coast, the place has been in Kevin's family for years and it's a little too early in the year for anyone else to be about. March is still quite cold in Denmark but it's the only time off work that the three of them had together.

The car ride is nice, a chance to relax and let go of all the stresses from work, try and forget about what his Mum said to him.

They've been to the shops and stocked up on food for the next four days. Nico hasn't said a word for the whole journey and Marcus asks him what's wrong. He didn't want to be sad while on holiday but it's just gnawing away at his soul. If he doesn't talk about it now it'll ruin the whole weekend and that would be worse.

Kevin brings them all coffee and the chocolate cake, Nico's so happy that he has people who know him this well, know what will help comfort him.

"I told my Mum about us," Nico says with a big sigh. She was supportive when she found out he was gay and he’d felt so lucky to have her as his Mum.

"She said she didn’t think I was the sort of guy to cheat on my boyfriend," he says sadly, "she wouldn't listen when I told her that you were both my boyfriends, that no-one was cheating on anyone, that we're all in a relationship together, all three of us". Nico curls into his boyfriends, Kevin's and Marcus' parents were both quite accepting of their relationship. They've all met Nico and if they're not fully comfortable with the relationship they hide it well.

"You know I love you both, right?" Nico says and they both nod, pressing little kisses to his hand and face, whichever's closest.

He's loved them both since he first met them, he was tutoring a group of first years in University, and there they were, two smiley little angels that actually tried to do the coursework, asked sensible questions and by the end of the year were the only two that bothered showing up.

They all became good friends but since he was tutoring them that's all that they would ever be, even after Nico started his postgraduate course he still found time to support them, although it was usually far more socialising than studying. When they graduated Nico went celebrating with them and they ended up drunk at Nico's flat, playing twister.

The game had gone how it usually does where he ends up with his arms and legs tangled comically with the other players', inevitably Nico's groin had ended up pressed up against Kevin's arm, and the feeling of him so close had caused him serious pain as his half hard cock was trapped in his jeans. Marcus had to put his hand on green and the only way to do it involved leaving his crotch in Nico's face. Nico had made a comment about having a nice view to Marcus and Kevin made a cheeky comment to Nico about how the zip on his jeans was being tested by the size of his cock.

They collapsed into a pile of bodies because they were laughing so much, ended up kissing and cuddling, too drunk for much more, a huddle of limbs caressing and exploring. Also, they all confessed their undying love for each other. But they were really drunk.

However the next morning as they sobered up, over breakfast they talked about it and realised that they did all have feelings for each other. After the jokes about just having a threesome, they knew that they all wanted something more than just sex and they decided to give the relationship a go.

That was three years ago; now they live together, share a bed, share a life.

Nico's surrounded by Kevin and Marcus, the chocolate cake long gone, and he does feel much better. This is by far the best relationship that he's ever had and he's not going to let anything ruin it. Not even himself.

"So what do you want to do today?" Nico asks, they can't just sit on the sofa all day, as nice as it is.

"Let's go to the beach," Marcus says, being Swedish he has no concept of cold, but the sun is shining brightly and there's almost no wind to make it feel colder than it really is.

"We packed your swimming trunks," Kevin adds with a childish grin and Nico can't ever say no to that smile. His own grin's already starting to appear for the first time today and when he sees Marcus smiles as well, it turns his little smile into a full blown grin.

"That sounds awesome," Nico says in his best cheery voice. He's not quite as happy as he'd like to be but he knows that wallowing in it won't help him.

He helps them pack some snacks into a rucksack before changing into his comically bright trunks. Meantime Kevin's found a large blanket and some towels, while Marcus has found out the sunscreen from his bag, they're all blond and pale, even on a cool March day they still risk getting sunburnt if they're not careful.

The walk down to the beach is pleasant and Kevin takes his hand while Marcus links their arms together. It's nice just to have a little bit of physical contact, normally when they're out in public they can't risk it, they have to wait until they're alone to be near to one another.

Nico's lying out in the sun, reading a book but he's not really taking it in. His eyes are drawn to his two little angels playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing about how cold it is. After a while they come to lie next to Nico in the sand, cuddling into him for warmth after their time in the water. Nico wraps his long arms around them, preparing for a nap in the sun together when he feels their hands clamping around his wrists.

"You're coming in the water with us!" Kevin shrieks.

"No, I'm fine here," Nico says as he tries to wriggle free but the two of them combined are stronger than him and they're pulling him towards the water, his feet sliding on the sand as they drag him ever closer.

His feet touch the icy water and he screams but it's to no avail, he's shoved in face first into the cold sea. When he resurfaces Nico looks at them standing giggling and splashes water all over them, laughing as they retaliate. Now that the shock has worn off the water doesn't seem that bad, and the warm feeling spreading through his body as he plays with his boyfriends makes this all worth while. It feels like they're children again, swimming and messing around in the water, helping all of Nico's worries fade away.

They play until the sun starts to go down, the drop in temperature noticeable on their damp skin, forcing them to scurry back to the cabin and make a fire to keep them warm overnight. Dinner is eaten by the fire, the three of them wrapped in mountains of blankets and their bodies close so that they can keep each other warm. They fall asleep with Kevin in the middle, as he always is. He loves being surrounded by the people he cares about most, happy for every single minute that he gets to spend with them, no matter what they're doing.

The rest of the holiday is spent in a similar fashion, lazy days and good company until it's time to go home.

"Are you disappointed we didn't have sex?" Nico asks them once everything is packed up and they're ready to go.

"No," Marcus and Kevin reply simultaneously.

"We're just happy to spend time with you," Kevin adds.

"You must know by now that we love you for more than just your cock," Marcus teases before giving Nico a kiss on his forehead. He has to stand on his tip toes and Nico ducks a little bit to let him do it but it's still sweet.

Kevin kisses Nico on the cheek and the three of them embrace, their love for each other shining out for all to see.

If Nico's Mum could see this she'd understand. And she will, one day soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
